You're All I Have
by purplebass
Summary: Gates of Paradise Spoilers. Fluffy and a little M action. - The comforter felt warmer as she snuggled under. She could still not believe that it was because of him. The love of her life had returned, and she was feeling great.


**Hello all! I'm new to the Blue Bloods world as I first read the first installment one month ago. I quickly read all the volumes in less than few weeks and here I am, attempting to write my first BB themed fan fiction. I've only wrote about Gossip Girl, so bear with me. **

**This is nothing but a fluffy, innocent one shot about one of my two favorite couples from the books, Jack and Schuyler. It contains spoilers about the ending of Gates of Paradise, so read at your own risk. **

**Hope you read and review if you like! Because I'm planning to write more for this fandom now that I am left with hunger of needing additional moments of their lives after the saga it's over. **

**Tweety**

…

The comforter felt warmer as she snuggled under. She could still not believe that it was because of him.

The love of her life had returned, and she was feeling great. Not that she hadn't during those three years, but the hollow spot in her heart that he had left when he had died, had caused her so much sorrow in the beginning.

She couldn't believe he was really dead at first. The whole battle had seemed like a flash in her mind, something too fast to even remember it. And yet, after bruises were healed and everybody had chosen their path, she had to realize that he wasn't anymore.

That he wouldn't get back anymore.

The only joy in her chest had been the victory. If she had saved him, if she had decided to rescue her love instead of killing her enemy, both would have probably died sooner than later, and she didn't want that. She wanted to bring salvation to those who were now her people.

The only family she had had besides her best friend, was there with her. And he would stay, of this she was sure. He had returned for her.

She opened her eyes that morning after he had surprised her, to find the room lightened up by an enormous quantity of sun rays. It was beautiful, the part of the day where the sun was highest in the sky and could blind you if you looked up.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it was midday. She had yet to finish her research for the thesis and time was running out until the deadline.

But she didn't care today, she didn't mind being lazy in bed with him.

She pressed her forehead against his back and put her arm around his torso. _He is completely still_, she thought. _Probably still sleeping_.

But then he rolled over to face her. Although his eyes were shut, his lips were curled into a smile.

Schuyler grinned too, unconsciously. He was so handsome, and he was hers as she was his. She felt so blessed in that moment.

His hands gripped her waist and he gently pushed her body towards his in one quick movement.

As soon as she registered it, they were already kissing.

His lips were hungry, almost helpless. She wasn't any different as she responded to his kiss with vehemence. Oh, how many kisses they would have to share to make up for all the years they hadn't seen each other.

Jack's hand went quickly under the shirt of her pajama. He was touching every inch of skin he could. Nicely, as if she were so fragile and would break if he made a mistake.

She was burning up under his fingers, she hadn't felt so feverish in so long and she was glad to be feeling those hots for the man of her life again.

She hadn't been with anybody while he was away.

Who knew, maybe she had always felt that someday, he would come back to her. She hadn't wanted to give herself to anybody who had asked her to, and there were a few guys around there who had showed Schuyler that they would have liked to get to know her better.

But she had always an excuse. She showed the guys her left hand, where her bonding ring lied still. She hadn't ever taken it off after they had bonded.

_See, that was another signal_, she realized.

She had to let go of the past in order to move towards her future, but she could never let that go. It was the only thing that reminded her of him, and she was too sentimental to shove the jewel in the back of her drawer and pretend that they had never been, because he had been dead.

How could she have explained to her mates around campus that she was married – _bonded_, with a fallen angel? That was surely a story for a good sci-fi novel, but not something humans were bound to believe in.

But now she wouldn't have to lie anymore.

Jack was there, and he was familiarizing again with all that he couldn't have through those long three years of emptiness and blackened memories.

She felt him grabbing her, caressing her, passing his emotions through the palm of his big hand to her body, who was starting to sweat under his eager hunger of her.

On her part, she also did what she could to make him feel _at home_.

Her hands were on his lower abdomen, ready to get him all excited for their morning _cuddles_. Her mind was wandering across her memories to remind her how to do those things, where to put her fingers and not appear sloppy and inexpert.

They had doing it so many times during those seven months or so of their private heaven after they had bonded, but it still felt like the first.

She still felt a virgin under his fierce touch, the touch of a demon who had helped the angels retrieve their lost paradise.

She felt sacred as he tried to stimulate her, to possess her in the deepest of ways possible to a human and a vampire.

But he hadn't done that yet.

She thought he wanted to wait for the perfect place, perhaps. He hadn't pressed her to do anything with him unless she wanted to. And all that she had been wanted to do had been talk, talk and talk more and more about what they had done when they were far from each other, where her friends and her stepsister were, where Mimi and Kingsley had decided to stay.

They say a _silence is worth a thousand words_, but Schuyler didn't feel like that kind of girl.

She wasn't that easy, and he knew it, or he probably understood someone was coming.

As quickly as a vampire could, he retrieved his hands off her body and fixed their clothes.

"Pretend to sleep" he had whispered, and she did as he asked.

Next thing, her roommate entered the room with her boyfriend.

Schuyler knew that act so well. Her roommate, Becca, had done it several times since they had shared the dorm room. She had surprised them, who knew how much. She had lost count.

Her vampire hearing had even let her listen to the apogee of their intercourses from the hallway leading to the dorms. She had tried to find a way to get in without let them see her; she was a half blood after all – but she had given up and went to the library to study instead.

She was smiling inside when the awkward and popular blonde spotted her.

"Shh, Sky's sleeping" she murmured to her guy, Noah.

"That's a first" he answered, truthfully.

She never usually slept when they would get in the room. Schuyler studied and read when she was staying at the dorms. She wasn't used to sleep in, unless she was ill.

The raven-haired girl slowly disclosed her eyes, pretending to be still dazed because of sleep.

"Bec, you're still here" she whispered with a sleepy voice. "I thought you would go back to New Jersey today."

It wasn't false, she was really expecting her to leave for her hometown. But when she said that, it come out as _Oops. You caught me with my man when I didn't want you to_. She hoped that Rebbecca didn't hear that little shy ouch-I've-been-caught undertone in her voice.

"Didn't you have to leave for the city too?" she winked, glancing at Jack behind her. He was holding her, she could feel him squeeze the hand she had on her stomach.

She decided to act, then. Not that she didn't want her friend to know about her private life, it was just that she had always dissed that argument when they casually talked about it and had often confirmed her roommate that she was happily single for the moment. Find a good looking over six feet tall guy sleeping next to her, would be a shock for Bec.

Schuyler sat down, wore her slippers and went out, where the living room was located.

Becca followed soon before she could even motion a word. The girl was so easy, somehow. She wasn't a gossip type, but she loved to talk about boys and fashion very much. Sky knew that she was curious about her life, although she was good at hiding it.

Once the door that linked the two rooms was shut behind them, the blonde almost shouted.

"OH MY GOD, SKY! You could have texted me! I would have stayed out of the dorm until this afternoon when I would have to leave!"

Schuyler pretended that her roommate wasn't so excited because it was the first time in three years that she had seen her with a guy. She instead reached the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk; she felt thirsty.

"Don't worry, I don't mind" she lied. Of course she minded. She didn't want everyone to know about her life back in Manhattan just yet. But she had been staying there for years...

"Who is he?" Rebbecca fast wondered.

What to say? _He's my husband_ sounded too weird. How could she say that if her dorm mate hadn't seen anybody linked to Schuyler for all those years they'd shared the room? She had never mentioned it even once. But say that he was just a friend was too reductive, because she would have thought they were friends with benefits at that point.

She avoided to answer until she got back to the bedroom, bringing cookies and milk for her beloved too. He probably would eat them out of show for the red bloods, but she didn't care.

When they got back inside, Jack was already deeply in conversation with Bec's boyfriend.

"Hey, Sky. Your husband is great! He's a good lacrosse appreciator."

Schuyler was petrified but at least now Rebbecca knew the truth. Jack winked at her although only a vampire could have caught it.

_We didn't agree about this!_ She sent.

She could feel his silent chuckle in her mind. _I'm sorry, my love. But I couldn't wait for the world to know what kind of bond we share._

Schuyler felt her cheeks blushing. For he had always been so damn romantic.

She turned to her roommate; she was patting her shoulder. "Good choice, Sky! good choice."

It felt so great that he had come back. Now her life could finally have another reason to feel worth. _I love you_, she sent again.

He turned, smirking. _Always_, he said. _Always and forever_.


End file.
